


Daisy Chains

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Request: Could you do a Connor Kenway one shot where he and the reader spend the afternoon going for a walk and picking flowers and just relaxing after finally winning the war???





	Daisy Chains

The homestead was peaceful this time of year. The leaves were changing color, the air was cool, and the settlers were finally becoming accustomed to living without the threat of war looming over them.

You and Connor walked hand in hand down the path that led to a small cliff, giving you both ample view of his ship and the beautiful water it sailed upon. Sitting in the clearing with Connor sat next to you, you had begun absentmindedly picking the flowers that surrounded you. 

As a child, you had been taught how to make daisy chains and almost out of habit, your fingers began to tie the stems of flowers together. Connor sat quietly beside you, enjoying the view, until he had noticed your current activity, a grin gracing his features.

“May I help?” He inquired lightly, picking a few flowers that surrounded him and handing them to you. 

You took them graciously, adding them to the chain before tying the end pieces together into the perfect circle and placing it onto the top of your head. Turning to show it off to Connor, you struck a pose.

“How do I look?” 

“Like you have flowers in your hair,” he quipped making you roll your eyes. “I am only kidding. You look beautiful.” 

“You’re only saying that now so you don’t hurt my feelings.” You had stuck your tongue out at him, laughing. 

Knowing you weren’t being serious, he rolled his eyes back, shaking his head as he tied the ends of his daisy chain together. 

“I would never lie to you, but I suppose if you do not believe me-” he placed the daisy chain atop his head, “I will look ridiculous with you.”


End file.
